


Haikyuu Flufftober 2020

by Saku015



Series: Post-Timeskip HQ Fics [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Businessman Kuroo Tetsurou, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, M/M, Omega Kozume Kenma, Post-Time Skip, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Haikyuu oneshots for flufftober.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Post-Timeskip HQ Fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Haikyuu Flufftober 2020

Kenma was playing to himself when he heard the room of his door cracking open. He paused his game, and side glanced, seeing his mate stepping in. Kuroo walked up to him, knelt down, then kissed him on the forehead.

”Making video?” He asked, nodding towards the screen. Kenma shook his head lightly.

”Nah, just playing for myself,” he said, then squeaked when Kuroo picked him up, then sat down, placing him in his lap.

”That’s good. It means I’m not bothering,” he murmured, burring his nose in Kenma’s neck, nudging his glands.

”And who said that?” The brown asked, feeling his cheeks heating up.

”If that was the cause, your glands would radiate discomfort,” Kuroo said with a smirk, then undid Kenma’s bun and rubbed his face to his hair.

”You’re extra affectionate today,” Kenma commented, inquired.

”I just had a hard day,” Kuroo said with a sigh, kissing him on the top of his head.

”Wanna play?” Kenma asked, peaking up at him. Kuroo chuckled and kissed him on the top of his nose.

”It’s enough for me if you let me watch you,” he said, then his lips quirked up in another smirk. ”Your concentrating face is just too adorable.”


End file.
